This invention relates to a remote controlled load transport system. More specifically, this invention relates to a remotely operated transport vehicle that is able to lift heavy loads for transportation from a work site.
In many industries large objects or loads must be lifted and transported great distances from one location to another. For example, when roadways and bridges are being constructed large pieces such as bridge decking are transported to a site by heavy duty trucks and then must be lifted from these trucks with cranes and other heavy duty equipment to be placed in a desired location. Oftentimes these loads need to be moved at the site location to different places including above and below the grade of the ground. Such lifting, hauling and moving of these pieces is difficult, dangerous, time consuming and expensive.
In other applications other loads such as full grown trees is desired. In these applications, again, a tree must be lifted from the ground with heavy duty equipment and placed on a platform of a vehicle that can oftentimes be difficult to maneuver causing additional time, risk and expensive to be provided during the loading and unloading processes. Thus, a need in the art exists in the art for a device or mechanism that will facilitate the movement of heavy loads, allowing for steering across multiple terrains and angles in order to provide improved maneuverability and to improve safety and costs associated with moving heavy loads.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a remote controlled load transport system that facilitates the moving of large loads.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a remote controlled load transport system with enhanced maneuvering.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.